The Adventures of the Acheron Fan Club
by Dreamer12888
Summary: This is for all you humans who wish to have a role in the Dark-Hunter world. Well now you do we are now recruting memebers and we want you to come and join the fun. *evil laugh*
1. Members

**Disclaimer: Be fair warned I don't anyone in the dark-hunter series. But who wouldn't want Ash to themselve. *evil laugh***

* * *

Come one, come all to join the Fanfiction Acheron Fan ClubMembers:

1. Simi

2. Echo-President

3. Chase-Vice President

4. Brittany

5. Stormy

6. Kae

7. Iz Demon

8. Ryder

9. Mallory

10. Sara Thanatos

11. Victoria Tamwood

12. Olivia Swan

13. Catarina

14. Reality Switcher

15. Cassandra Riddle

16. Mythic Keys

17.

18.

19.

20.

Sign Up if you want to be a member.

* * *

**If you want to join the upcoming adventures of the Acheron Fan Club please submit a name that you want to be called by in the stories. Or if you just want to have your name on the list and be a member and what position you want to be on the board of members. Make sure you give a short profile of yourself too, like a description of what you look like.**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I am a really big fan of the Dark-Hunter Series but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. I just wanted to get that straight and clear. You could more call me a wanna be Dark-Hunter and I guess I could also consider myself overly obsessed. Escpecially with Acheron, that's why I've started the Acheron Fan Club.**

* * *

"The first meeting of the Acheron Fan Club is hear by now come to order." said Echo, the fan club president. "The first order of business is to initiate our new members. Vice President Chase will you please read the list of our new members?"

"Yes, I will." she said, "Will the following member please stand as I read your names...Brittany...Stormy...Kae...Iz Demon....Ryder...Mallory...Sara...Victoria...Via...Catarina...Reality Switcher...Ebony...Mythic Keys..." One by one all of the new members stood as their names were called. "And finally....Simi." When no one stood Chase called out to Simi again. "Simi?" _Where was she? _

The suddenly out of no where the doors to the study burst open. And in the doorway stood a tall young woman with long black hair.

"Where is _he_?!" she demanded looking around the room, then she glared at Echo. "You told the Simi if she came he would be here and _he's not here_!"

Echo looked around the room sheepishly. "Who's supposed to be here?" Chase asked.

"T-Tra.." Echo started.

"Travis Fimmel." Simi said. "The Simi was promised that she'd get to meet him if she came and he's not here!" she sniffed.

"Simi you didn't give me a chance to finish." Echo said trying to calm her down. "I said you could see him if you _joined _the club not if you showed up." Simi finally calmed down, but that still didn't erase the pout on her face.

"Okay the Simi wants to join the club." she said.

"Okay now that we are all here we can get on with the meeting." said Echo with a sigh of relief. "Now if you'd all please just sit down..." After speaking no one sat down. Not a single person was going to sit down, all of the newbies were just standing there with wide eyes and mouths to the floor, staring at Simi. Brittany was the first one to speak.

"I-is that really the _Simi_?" Brittany asked. "Is it really her?" She turned to look at Chase. Chase looked at her with a shit-eating grin on her face and she slowly nodded her head.

Brittany, Stormy, Kae, Iz Demon, Ryder, Catarina, Reality Switcher and Mallory all looked at each other with shocked expressions. Mythic Keys, Ebony, Via, Victoria, and Sara were just standing there. Their expressions where that of shock but they were less noticeable. They obviously _knew_about Simi. But they probably didn't expect her to be_ here_ and _without _Acheron. Mallory's green eyes opened up even wider and her mouth open and she let out a shrill scream, which was followed by other screams from Brittany, Stormy, Kae, Iz Demon and Ryder.

Everyone ran right over to the Simi and they started circling her, as if she were a mannequin wearing the dress that they were going to buy.

"I can't believe it." Brittany said. "It's really her, it's really _her_!" Echo hit the gavel on the table and after everyone calmed down she spoke.

"Now if you'll all calm down we will then get on to perform the binding ceremony." All of the memebers looked at each other confused.

"The binding ceremony," said Chase in a commading tone, "consists of everyone cutting each hand and then we all join hands. Then we get into a circle and we chant the Summons and then we end up joined as one. After the Summons an eight pointed star will appear on your forehead. But the only one's that'll see them are your fellow club members. So, any questions?" When no one raised said anything Echo got up and clapped her hands together like a kindergarden teacher.

"Okay!" she said, _way_ too brightly. "After the summons we'll assign each of you postion and we'll go over our next meeting. Then we'll take you on a little trip." Everyone looked uneasy after she finished talking because she had an evil glint in her eye. It didn't really look evil but it wasn't friendly either.


	3. The Summons

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm sorry that they aren't lengthy but I'll try to write more.**

* * *

"Now if you'll stand around the sun and join hands we'll begin the Summons." Everyone scammpered to the sun that was pictured on the floor. But there was something odd about this sun. It had three lightning bolts going through the middle.

Echo manifested a dagger inot her hand. Most of them looked at them curious but Sara looked at her appreciatively. The dagger was about nine inches long and it had intricate designs on the blade. The hilt was pure silver and the blade itself was a metallic purple.

Echo cut into the palm of her hand forming a cut that was about 2 iches long. Then she did the same thing to her right hand. Then when she was done she reluctantly handed the dagger over to Chase and she did the same. Sara knew the feeling, she'd never want her dagger to leave her side either. Her's was eight inches long and it was so sharp that it could cut through steel.

After Chase was done she handed it to Simi, the the dagger went to Brittany, Stormy, Mallory, Iz Demon, Ryder, Kae, Sara, Victoria, Via, Catarina, Switcher, Ebony, and finally the dagger went to Keys. When she handed the dagger back to Echo she took it back with a satified sigh. Then when she saw the remaing blood on the blade she got a haunted look in her eye. She then hypnoticly brought the blade to her mouth and she cleaned the blood with her tounge. Chase looked over at Echo and she nodded.

"Now if you'll all join hands please. Now we'll begin." Chase said. "Please say the following in unision: _'There is one who we call. To bring us together and unite us all'_" Everyone began to chant and Echo closed her eyes. Then after awhile she opened them, and they were swirling silver and her hair was now white-blonde. Then she started to chant but not in unision with the others. She was chanting in another language that was neither Atlantian or Ancient Greek but it was a language that was far older than both.

Everyone quieted as Echo grew louder and stronger some of the memebers were staring at her in fear and others were staring at her in awe. The sun in the middle of the cirlce was glowing and eventually a figure appeared in the center. The figure was a shade but it wasn't threatening, it was feminie.

Then it was quiet and the shade looked at each and everyone of them in the circle. "So why have I been summoned?" asked the shade in a booming voice. Then her eyes settled on Echo. "Ah, my child. How great it is to see you again."

"We are doing another Summons and we need your help," Chase said, "please?" she added.

"What do I get out of this?"

"The usual." Echo said.

"I wanted it doubled this time, okay?" Chase hesitated.

"Okay." she sighed. The figure floated over to Echo and she entered her body. Echo arched her bakc and her grip on Chase's and Key's hands tightened. her eyes burned brightly and her voice took on a new tone.

"_Now_, " Echo/the shade boomed. "_I'll ask some question and you_ all _must answer in a_ clear stong voice _and you must speak in_ unision!"

"_Okay_"

"_Do you agree to the rules and guidelines_?"

"_YES_!"

"_Will you willingly accept the puishment for the broken rules_:"

"_YES_!"

"_Now, let's finish the Summons_." When Echo/the shade spoke again the room began to pulse with energy, in time with Echo/the shade's words. "_Once again we meet here to signify the the bond we share. And by the power vested in me, I unite us as one entity_."

The room filled with a violet glow and everyone hissed in pain as an eight pointed star appeared on their foreheads. "I'm done." said Echo/the shade. Then the light faded from Echo's eyes and she fell to the floor, unconscious. everyone looked around in amazement and awe at the amazing thing that just happened.

* * *

**Please review! I would appreciate your feedback =)**


End file.
